Turning Point
by XianiaKnight
Summary: Galacta Knight a warrior of unknown origins was locked up and branded as a malicious and evil force bend on causing a cosmic disturbance, she was locked away for 5,000 years by a cosmic force that was meant to protect the universe from harm. Yet why do I feel as though she was never actually Evil?
1. Forces of Nature

**Chapter 1- Viribus Naturae**

Forces of Nature

**Authors note**

_ So I was viciously attacked by the plot bunnies today while working on math; as a result I was inspired to do this story. I have always wanted to write a story that focuses on the more obscure characters so I guess I was asking for the plot bunnies to attack me. Anyway I hope you enjoy it, and please review, it helps me correct any errors that I may have missed writing this._

_For anyone who cares I have put Warped Reflections on hiatus as I am rewriting it but until then I am not going to put the rest of it up (see my profile for more information). _

**\\/**

**He who passively accepts evil is as much involved in it as he who helps to perpetrate it. He who accepts evil without protesting against it is really cooperating with it. **_**(Martin Luther King, Jr.)**_

**\\/**

I was dying. The sharp pain where my left wing had once been had faded to a dull throb that was slowly numbing as the blood continued to pool around my side like some kind of twisted halo. My lungs must have been crushed when I was rammed into the ground; breathing was becoming a losing battle as I felt the breaths become smaller and smaller. Various other cuts and bruises laced my body but I had long since given up on trying to take in the battered shape I was in, it wouldn't matter for long anyway.

My eyes drifted to the stars sparkling above me, laughing at my impending doom. I closed my eyes and waited for the end, to finally be free to do what I could not do when I was alive. I counted the heartbeats echoing in my ears as they slowed, long pauses stretched out between them as I felt the blood cooling around me. Eyes closed I waited for the end.

**\\/**

Sharp pieces of what I presumed was glass crunched under my feet as I made my way to where I had seen my foe fall. I had to give him credit, he flew quite far for someone with only one wing, but I was going to finish what I started. He was so wounded it would have been inhumane to leave him here to die in agony from blood loss or trauma, one cut and it would end in seconds.

Lost in my own musings I failed to see the small crevice in the ground and found myself twisting my foot and falling on my face. Cursing my idiocy to Nova I attempted to put weight on my hurt foot, only to hiss and fall on my face again. It was twisted or broken leaving me stranded here as well as my foe. My wings were laced with cuts and I was pretty sure that I had at least one broken bone; my foe had put up quite the struggle and we were both paying dearly for the fight.

_"Ultimate warrior in all the cosmos"_ I mused my new title as I hopped toward my foe once more, I had summoned him to prove that I was the strongest yet…why did this title fill me with no sense of pride or accomplishment? I had prevailed, bested my foe, and yet all I felt was a cold sense of dread. There was more to this warrior that what I had been told by Nova, that was a given, but how much more could there be to him? He was an evil warrior, locked away to save the universe, I had done everyone a great favor by besting him and there would be no issue with ending his life.

Or was he evil at all? While fighting he had not broken any of the code of chivalry nor had he tried to inflict any unnecessary damage on me, he had only tried to win. The same could be said for me and I did not believe that I was malicious or evil so why was he the villain? He had just tried to save his own life, was that an evil act? So why was he imprisoned and branded as a dark, uncontrollable force?

Nova wasn't an evil entity to my knowledge, yet I had sensed that there were some dark forces behind the former champion's imprisonment; why was there so much conflict in this particular foe? I knew that he was strong, the many cuts and jabs from his lance was tribute to that, yet I had bested him and I was not being pursued by Nova nor was I being locked up like he was and I had BESTED him. Why? Why was this warrior locked away and not I?

As I hobbled along my thought s grew darker and darker, there was something very, very, VERY wrong with this whole situation. I mentally gather all of the information I had; a warrior of unknown origins was locked up and branded as a malicious and evil force bend on causing a cosmic disturbance, he was locked away for 5,000 years by a cosmic force that was meant to protect the universe from harm. As I rolled those thoughts around in my head the more present my unease became; I did not like this situation at all.

A moan broke me from my thoughts, as I searched for the source I found the subject of my musings laying a pool of his own blood. His mask was cracked and he was missing the rest of his armor, he must have ditched it to lighten his load while flying knowing that I was useless to keep. He one remaining wing was stained red form his blood and his red eyes were closed. Gently I poked him with the flat of my sword, if what I had deduced was true he may not be an enemy at all. Suddenly his eyes flew open as he shot up gasping and searching for his weapon.

His eyes met mine and he froze in shock. Slowly he looked down at the pool of blood at his feet and then back to me and then back to the blood once again. I stood there in shock, this was not the reaction I was expecting, finally I found my voice and spoke "are you…ok?"

His mournful cry was my answer as he gripped the side of his face and, cried? "No" his voice was lighter than I thought it would be, softer, sadder than what I had expected. "No NononoNONONO" he sobbed "why will you not let me die! There is no reason for me to live, no more purpose in my life so let me DIE' with that he flung off his mask and buried his face into his hands.

I cleared my throat to let him know that I was still there witnessing his break down. He removed his face form his hands a looked at me, and I forgot to breath for a moment. My foe was NOT male but rather was a female with dark pink skin and bright orange eyes. I repeated my question "are you ok miss…"

"Galacta Knight" she replied, picking up on my hesitation "my…name it Galacta Knight" he pause worried me.

Suddenly my brain caught up with the rest of me and I rushed forward and grabbed her. She attempted to struggle out of my grip but the blood loss had taken its toll. "What are you doing?" she yelped as I froze in shock, she didn't have one wing she had two.

"Your wing" I yelled scrambling back "It was gone but now it is back" I fixed an awed look at her "how is that possible?"

She gently tugged at the feathers on her recently regrown wing, "that doesn't matter right now I have to leave" she spun on her heels and retrieved her mask and lance, she must have located the latter after he breakdown.

I didn't even have a chance to respond as she shot up and flew away from me. Slack jawed under the mask I stood there and watched as a familiar golden comet blasted toward the rapidly retreating Galacta Knight as she attempted to escape Nova. Before I even knew what I was doing I unfurled my wings and took to the sky at save a warrior who I had been fighting less than an hour ago.

**\\/**

_ So yeah…BLAME THE PLOT BUNNIES. Actually I really like this idea and wrote the entire storyline out before even starting on this chapter. Anyway I hope you liked it and Review please I really makes my day._

_P.S- yes I know that I personified Galacta Knight as a girl in my other stories but I thought that it would be better to have Galacta as a girl in this story so Galacta is a girl here. __**XK**_


	2. Crescendo

**Chapter 2- Crescendo**

_Hello readers! Long time, no updates…yeah I'm terrible I know. Anyway I hope you enjoy the (late) second chapter. _

_**LadyWink**_

_Thank you for the compliments, and yes I will be FINISHING this story come hell or high water it will be done._

_**CrystalNight**_

_Yes, this story will be rather violent at times I understand that…the story isn't full of butterflies and unicorns and there will be blood and some gore (be warned NOW). I am also aware that others have portrayed Galacta as a girl but there is an important reason WHY I choose to have Galacta as a girl will be explained later. Thank you for both the feedback and the compliments it is appreciated._

_**Marshchoco**_

_Thanks! I love all of the feedback I get from writing…makes me feel a lot better about my writing skill._

_**syani123**_

_Yeah, I have portrayed Galacta as a male before but there are reasons behind my madness I promise. And no, you are not the only one who like Galacta as a girl I know more than a few who like Galacta as a female as well._

_Thanks for all the feedback it is appreciated *happiness*_

_Italics (outside the authors notes) = _thoughts

**Bolded letters= **memories/ temporary flashbacks

**XianiaKnight owns nothing but the storyline, the rest belongs to Nintendo and Hal**

**\\/**

My eyes flashed green as I flew after the retreating Galacta knight and Nova, My already battered wings where suffering for the abuse I was putting them through today. I knew that if this intervention turned into a full scale fight I would have little chance of victory, let alone survival. Hopefully this was perfectly peaceful and no harm would come to anyone …I have been spending WAY too much time in dreamland if this was what I believed the outcome would be.

Between my own musings prior to meeting Galacta and the exchange with Galacta Knight herself had left me beyond confused on the actual state of …everything really. Why had she acted so strange when she had awoken; as if she had wanted to die; she had cursed for her rotten luck because she LIVED, why would any warrior curse being gifted the right to fight another day?

As I flew another thought dawned upon me, when we had been fighting I had the sense that she had been holding back on me, like she was ok with the prospect of loss or death at the hands of another warrior. Even with the code of conduct in place for a Knight, killing another in combat was not a frowned upon act, so for someone to hold back in a fight was about the same as signing a death warrant. The truth hit me like a bomb; she had been summoned by Nova, escaped an unknown prison and had written herself off as a lost cause. She had wanted to die, alone, at the hands of an unknown enemy in a fight for a title that she obviously didn't care about.

But her healing abilities are beyond anything I had ever encountered before; surly she must have known that she would heal from those wounds. So why would she act as if there was ever even a chance for her to die, was there some piece of the puzzle that I was still missing that was preventing me from understanding what was really going on? I knew there HAD to be something…I wasn't adding up no matter how I put all the pieces together, what was I still missing?

**\\/**

I don't think I have ever flown as far and as fast as I was flying at that moment. My recently regrown (curse my insufferable healing abilities) wing was protesting the harsh strain I was inflicting upon it as I speed up even more in a vain attempt to flee from the Golden Devil's clutches. A small part of my mind, the one with the ego problem, still felt that I could escape with no trouble. However, NOVA was relentless. Even as I pushed myself to my very limits she still followed me, speeding up, looping, and swerving right behind me, damned ugly thing.

"_I will not go back" _my mind screamed, never, I will not go back into that crystal hell ever again. **Cold and dark, there is no light here everything sleeps in black, everything but me. I don't sleep here in the dark, I lie in a waking nightmare that never ends, and light and sound never reach me. But I can feel everything, every tiny little movement that NOVA makes, every cold side of my crystal prison, every tear that I cry.**

"STOP IT" I scream in an attempt to get my subconscious under control so that I can make those HORRIBLE memories stop tormenting me. The brief falter in my movements is all that NOVA needs, before I can even catch the thing in my vision; a tendril of pinkish light had snagged my wrist. Slowly, crystal began to creep up the tendril and began to incase my arm, I was going back into that prison again.

I thrashed and screamed some more, maybe it was better than no one was here to witness my crushing defeat as I met my impending doom. Suddenly, a sword beam cut through NOVA's side as the same Knight who had bested me earlier rocketed past me and placed himself in between NOVA and I. The only emotion that I could summon was complete and utter awe, a warrior who had been fighting me a short while ago was placing himself, at least I thought this warrior was male as I had been fooled by gender before, in harm's way for me.

Then my other side caught up with me; "I DIDN'T NEED YOU HELP" I forgot to mention…my other side is a bit of a brat but it's not like that's something I have control over anyway.

The warrior whipped around from the recovering NOVA to stare at me in disbelief, well at least I think that's what that emotion was but never mind. "Well I was just trying to be nice" he said stunned at my outburst.

"I didn't need your help" I snapped back (again), jeeze I bet he was going to kill me earlier but of course when he figured out that I was a girl it was all sunshine and rainbows, damned code of chivalry.

"Well it is my responsibility…"

"Yeah, as a Knight you must protect the maidens and whatnot" cue NOVA making a reappearance into our conversation.

Several tendons of light shot out at me but this time I was expecting the attack so no of them managed to connect. My unusual ally threw another sword beam at NOVA but she was expecting that was well and simply dodged. I cursed my weakened state, between the crystal imprisonment and the battle with the other knight I was physically and mentally drained; yet that nagging voice kept telling me that I could win this fight easily. Yeah right.

As the two of use dodged another one of NOVA's attacks I formed a plan of action. Shooting off several smaller lance beams randomly I made my way to my ally's side in a vain hope that my memory wasn't messing with me. "You can teleport right?" I asked, retreat wasn't very honorable but as long as it saved our skins then I was fine with running like a coward.

Fortunately I didn't have to say any more as I felt the other warrior grab my hand. Then he threw his cape around the both of use and we vanished from the fight.

**\\/**

We ended up on a ship. The cold steel walls and tiny windows gave me the impression that it was a warship of some sorts…I wasn't going to take any chances either way. I ripped my hand away from my winded companion and searched for a possible escape route; unlike most species, Puffballs (yes we are called Puffballs laugh all you want but we will take you out faster than you can blink if you do) have the ability to live and breathe in the cold vacuum of space.

I felt an involuntary shiver at the thought of being cold, whether it was from my flame powers or a leftover emotion from my imprisonment I wasn't sure. I didn't really want to be that cold again but if it was a choice between life or death then I would do what I had to.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder; my ally had finally regained his strength. To say that he wasn't impressing me would have been a lie but I wasn't about to complement someone who had been trying to kill me less than an hour ago even if he did end up helping me later on. "So" I finally managed to ask "where are we exactly?"

"My ship" was my only answer, this guy didn't like to waste words did he, well two can play that that game.

"Ok, why your ship?"

He shrugged, "it was the safest place I could think of at the time."

There was no way in hell that the ship, no matter how powerful or grand it was, would stop NOVA should she attack. I simply arched an eyebrow at him, "do you really think that its all that safe?"  
"You can go back to the comet if you want" he snapped at me "I'm sure that it wouldn't mind holding you hostage for another 5000 years.

"You have no idea" I whispered, he didn't understand that NOVA would imprison me before he could even blink, it was dumb luck that we had both escaped.

"No" he replied "I really don't have a clue so if you would please inform me of WHY the protector of the cosmos is trying to kill you…"

"She isn't trying to kill me. She just wants me to submit to the…" crap, me and my big mouth.

"To the what" he asked, trying his best to not look nearly as interested I knew he was.

"Long story" I muttered trying not to meet his eyes.

"Well I don't see NOVA attacking us right now."

I let out a humorless laugh, "do you really want to know?"

He nodded, looking at me expectantly. Another dry laugh escaped me as I met his stare "you don't know anything." And I drew in a breath and began

**\\/**

_Ah Galacta's other side is fun to write. I think it needs a name, any suggestions out there for one? Anyway, so there is the second chapter fokes; there WILL be flashback in the next chapter, be warned. However, unlike most stories with flashbacks these will be about little Galacta Knight and NOVA…more on that next chapter._

_Please review I really appreciate it!_


	3. On the Axis of Time

**Chapter 3- on the Axis of Time**

_ELLO READERS. I got a lot of feedback from the last chapter and I am really glad that you all are enjoying story so far, I am really sorry for the slow as heck updates as I have been killed with work for my pre-cal class._

**Someone random**

_Thanks for the compliments. I don't know at the moment if I will be adding any pairings in the story but maybe…no spoilers either way. IS IT JUST A CLOCK?! Or maybe something more? I guess we will find out soon enough._

**DatCrownedProblemSolver**

_Yes I do know that Dame is the correct female title for a knight but I really DON'T like it at all. As for the blood and stuff it will be used in this story but I will NOT be making it M-rated gory as I feel that would be a bit…excessive. Anyway thanks for the compliments, they inspire me to write._

**LadyWink **

_Don't we all, don't we all._

** syani123**

_Dark Galacta eh? Then she could be with Dark Meta Knight and they could live the rest of their trolling lives together, it would be glorious. Not really, but thank you for the suggestion, my friend Kiara Sword Chan (or Kiarzia Sword whatever you're going by now) already gave me a name which I will reveal at a later time (I don't know which one I am going to use though). And I shall smite thee fanboy beaching, end of discussion._

**redsnivy**

_Thanks for the complements_

_**Bold and italic- **_Meta Knight and Galacta Knight's conversation after Galacta starts her tale

_Italics (outside of the authors notes)-_ thinking/internal arguments

**\\/**

Long ago in a place untouched by time…

_**"No offense Galacta Dame…"**_

_** "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"**_

_** "Galacta Dame? It is the politically correct way of saying your name."**_

_**"I don't care, its Galacta KNIGHT not Dame or any of that other sexist crap."**_

_** "I was only trying to be correct in your name."**_

"_**Screw correctness."**_

"_**I was just being honest."**_

_** "What, did you think that I didn't know about the whole dame thing when I took my name? Well I did so I will have NONE of that! NOW, back to the story."**_

Anyway, long ago…

_**"Galacta Knight."**_

_** "WHAT DAMN IT!"**_

_** " I do not understand the way in which you are telling the story, I mean can't you tell me the basic facts and…"**_

_** "Do you want to know?"**_

_** "Well yes but…"**_

_** "Then shut up and listen I will not hesitate to beat you the next time you interrupt me. Now BACK to the story already"**_

_** "…"**_

Many a generation ago on a faraway planet known as Maki-Terrasia, there was an old legend passed down from generations past; it spoke of a group of warriors who rose up from the ashes of their destroyed planet and went forth to make a life for themselves in wake of the destruction. They wandered from planet to planet, enlisting themselves as mercenaries and warriors who would kill for a meager offering of bread to feed themselves with. For many a generation they wandered, fought, and killed scores of men, women, and children of both evil and noble heart.

Then one day the stumbled across an ancient civilization abandoned eons ago which still bore the scars of war and devastation. Here they decided to stay, in a land as a broken and destroyed as they were, a dark foreboding savage place where none when. The wandering warriors began to rebuild the lost town and perfected their fighting arts so that they could protect their newly restored home.

As the generations passed they became more and more obsessed with cleaning to blood off of their hands and began to slowly allow others into their home in an attempt to right the wrongs of the past. As they grew more and more powerful a code was installed for all of them to follow; If someone makes a wish with the powers of the stars then they would have their wish granted by the warriors. The more star power that the person had, the more powerful of a warrior they could summon, and the more good the warriors did the faster they would be forgiven by themselves.

As the warriors slowly morphed into protectors they began to set more rules down for themselves, families were put in charge of the basic day to day activities that the others had to follow and eventually a ruling family was named. At first everything was perfect for the former warriors, no more wars or bloodshed and they were only required to do what was asked by the king and those who made their wishes; but soon there were whispers of change coming.

The oldest one in the village, who still remember the days before everything was perfect, foresaw the birth of change on her deathbed. She warned the king that change would shake the very core of their perfect world and they would all be plunged back into chaos. In a fit of absolute desperation, the king demanded the dying elder tell him what would happen so that he could put a stop to it before it was too late.

With her last breaths the elder told him that he could not stop this change. She said that the ways that they had all been supporting would kill them as others would see the corrupt nature of the wishes for what they were. Little did the king know that the changes would take place right under his nose as he sat back and watched.

**\\/**

Meta Knight found himself questioning everything that the enigma of a warrior had just told him, if anything her story had left him with more questions than answers. Finally after finding his voice he managed to form the question burning in his mind "what does this have to do with you and NOVA?"

A soft smile was his response, she seemed lost in the memories she was sharing, her paw went up to trace the feathers on her right wing. "More that you will ever know."

"Tell me" her head wiped around to stare at him; was he insane?

Before Galacta could answer the ship suddenly shook as NOVA finally found its prey.

**\\/**

_Cliff-hanger, yeah I'm terrible. So my friends had it out the other day about Galacta's dark sides name and as of now we have three possible names if you would please review and suggest one so they will stop arguing they are…_

_**Galactas-Malum**_

_**Dark Galacta (thanks syani123, everyone liked that one)**_

_**Malum Anima (or just Anima we didn't decide which one we wanted) **_

_So if you could please tell me which one you like so that my friends could stop whining at me. As always please review it is much appreciate. I am really sorry that this was so short; the next chapter will be longer (and will hopefully be out sooner)._


End file.
